The Ties Left Behind
by Swisz Phantom
Summary: "I told them. I will surrender to one man. Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke watched the Anbu relax at the words he spoke before the stupidest grin donned his face and he busted out laughing. "Well you can't do that." He replied, "Naruto is dead." (NarutoxSasuke) Sasuke has come home ready to give himself to the one person he's always loved. Problem is, he's not the blonde he used to be.
1. Cuff Me

**Chapter One: Cuff Me (Sometimes We Surrender)**

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow. ' _I must be getting close'_ he thought to himself. He had been walking for ages. He pondered what his return would be like. The war had since been ended and he had continued living his life outside of the Leaf Village. He had thought his blonde best friend would come for him, like he always did. But the blonde never came. Sasuke even ensured to be spotted near the village… of course he would never openly admit to that but he had knowingly done things to influence the blonde's return to him but Naruto had never come. So he sent Juugo to track all shinobi leaving the village, Karin couldn't be trusted with such a mission what with her obsession over him and all but Juugo he knew he would get it done and Juugo did. The blonde was alive actively going on mission after mission, visiting the red head in the sand village, repairing relations with the Hidden Mist and Cloud as someone who will one day be Hokage should but then Juugo had stopped the reports. He had all but disappeared. Juugo wasn't dumb enough to allow himself to be captured or to run away from Sasuke. But that had been months ago and not knowing what the blonde was up to drove Sasuke crazy. He would ask himself over and over what more did he want from life. The blonde had proved to be the only equal to him he could find, he had killed all the others who thought they could face him. Sasuke didn't know what changed, if it was the realization that he had never truly been more alone than the last few year or if it was because he finally felt the need to have an heir. If he suddenly realized he had only ever seen one person as his equal or if the one night stands had become unbearable. Maybe it was a multitude of things but somewhere in the last few years Sasuke had realized even if the blonde had stopped looking for him he hadn't stopped wanting him too. And the dark path with the realization of such facts had been hell for Sasuke. I'm not gay he would tell himself and force himself to be with whatever girl fancied him that night. He thought about killing the blonde, about destroying the things he loved the most to rid himself of such feelings. But no matter that he planned he just couldn't leave another hole in his chest not like he did that fateful night and so Sasuke had let himself succumb to his feelings, as hard as it had been, as much damage as he had caused between him…Sasuke Uchiha was irrevocably in love with the blonde haired dobe.

' _Finally,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he approached the gates. _'This is it'_ he said to himself. After years of contemplating, or coming steps within his home Sasuke Uchiha was ready to come home. He was ready to return to the life inside the village he had left. The life he had sworn he would never return to.

"Halt who goes there!" Sasuke heard the Gate Shinobi call out to him as he approached. He could see traders from other villages exiting the gates, people talking amongst themselves and Hidden sand exchange ninja entering the town.

"Ryo!" a girl called out to the Gatekeeper. "You need more base in your voice. That isn't the least bit intimidating!" Sasuke watched the girl move from her post closer to him. "Try it like this! **HALT WHO GOES THERE?** " The boy looked at her before taking the deepest breath Sasuke had ever seen and began laughing. "Ryo! That's not funny," she exclaimed.

The boy could barely get words out between laughs "Hahahaha. Intimidating? Hahahaha. That? Hahahaha. Don't kid yourself!" Annoyed at their bickering Sasuke began approaching the gates once again. Ignoring the couple. His movement most have startled them because the one called Ryo had stopped laughing.

"No really mister," he said catching his breath. "You have your papers?"

Sasuke didn't bother stopping and continued walking, he could practically feel the two lose the amusing air about them. They ran to intercept his path and Sasuke stopped putting his hand on his katana. He inspected the boy and girl and mused to himself what kind of protection would they be for the village from someone like him. He wouldn't even have to waste the swing of his sword for those two.

"Sir, if you take another step I'll be forced to kill you." This broke him from his thoughts the people about him had stopped… all inspecting the scene. Then it happened and the whispering began, the damn whispering he had heard all his life when he walked to and from school, on the anniversary of his family's murder. Sasuke thought about cutting all their slithering little tongues out but he knew that was no way to make amends for the things he had done. He would have to be different now if that meant obtaining the life he had planned for himself, he would have to be different if that meant being with Naruto.

"I'm here to surrender." Sasuke Yelled at the Gate ninja. "I wish no quarrel upon Konoha, however if you try to take me by force it will be the last thing you do." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

He heard gasp from the crowd and could see the ninja talking amongst themselves whispering to one another. He watched them scramble and send for guards and all the raven haired heir could think of was how excited his blonde haired beauty would be… Oh how he was wrong. Sasuke had to of been waiting for 30 minutes before the Gates finally opened. He thought he'd be greeted harshly but at least by his blonde friend, he was less than amused to be greeted by a brown haired stranger. He once-overed the man. He was bland, and un-special. He could tell by what he donned he had to be Anbu. In actuality he reminded him of the captain he met on one of his many team seven encounters. Yamato was his name. "Oy." He hear the man said breaking him from his thoughts. He made eye contact with the man, his Sharingan had since been deactivated as he had waited anxiously for the gates to open. Sasuke didn't bother responding to the man. It was no one he noticed so no one he needed to converse with. He looked beyond the man again at the gates wondering why he of all people had been selected. "Oy." He heard again but decided not to show recognition to the sound the brown haired man made. Then something changed. Something about his chakra. He didn't know if it was the air but he felt something. His eyes slowly moved back towards the man in front of him. He watched him grabbed a Kunai from his side and swing it around on one finger before grabbing it tightly and in all of a second the man disappeared. Sasuke panicked pulling his katana out to guard him before feeling the pressure of the of the Kunai clashing with the sword. He instantly activated his Sharingan hoping to make eye contact with the man but was unable to. Sasuke pushed back unbothered by the Anbu's show of strength but he didn't budge. Not even a little. It would have been admiral but Sasuke had never been about physical strength. He could smell the man he somehow smelt familiar if that was a thing. Sasuke, growing tired of their current position, moved quickly withdrawing his katana from the clash and jumping back, the brown doing the same after feeling his retreat.

"Now that it seems I have your attention." Sasuke heard the man say as he walked up to him. "What do you want?"

Sasuke sighed, if this was the game Konoha wanted to play he should have just ambushed the blonde on one of his missions. But he hadn't received a report on Naruto from Juugo in so long he was afraid the man was dead.

"I told them. I'm here to surrender but I will surrender to one man and one man only. Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke watched the Anbu relax at the words he spoke before the stupidest grin donned his face and he busted out laughing. "Well you can't do that." He replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Naruto is dead."

"What?" Sasuke asked. "What Games are you getting at?" the grip on his katana tightening at his side.

"You heard me Uchiha. If that what it takes to get you to stay. Naruto is…" but the man was cut off…

"Say it again and I'll cut your fucking throat," he thought he heard the Uchiha whispered.

"What was that? Did you threaten me Uchiha?"

"Say it again and find out"

"Naruto. Is. Dea…" and before he could finish his sentence and the battle of a lifetime began the gates opened again. Sasuke looked passed the man again. He had never been so thankful to see Kakashi before in his life. Sasuke brushed past the man making sure to deactivate his Sharingan. "I see you've met Osaki."

"Hmm." The raven responded. Kakashi smiled at this he hadn't changed a bit.

"The Hokage wishes to see you." Sasuke turned to stare at the man named Osaki. It was a familiar name he had heard before and even though he wasn't quite sure where, this wasn't the proper place to rack his brain for the memory. Sasuke stopped just ahead of the gate. Kakashi hadn't changed not one bit. Hadn't even aged although Sasuke was sure Kakashi had managed to copy the Jutsu from the current Kage of Konoha, he appreciated his looks far too much for a grown man.

"Will you chose to come with me in proxy of Naruto?" Kakashi asked him, a small nod answering back. They walked side by side through the village. It was so familiar but it didn't have the same feeling it did as a child. It no longer felt like home. Sasuke couldn't take his mind off of what the brown haired man had said. 'Naruto is dead' he had felt a fire of anger ignite in his soul at those words but he knew they couldn't be true. They couldn't be right?

Sasuke continued to walk through the village with his former mentor. Even though the Anbu weren't in the open he could see movement on the rooftops, he was being escorted by more than just Kakashi. The only thing that crossed his mind was the wonderment of why Naruto had yet to show. He and Kakashi had begun making the ascent to the Hokage's Office and the Anbu had stopped bothering to hide at this point. Kakashi looked at the boy to the left of him. If he had ever claimed someone to be son other than Naruto, Sasuke would be it for him. He had been observing Sasuke's behavior, un-paranoid and unparalleled had always been the way he thought of him, but if his behavior today was any indication, Sasuke seemed troubled.

"What exactly did Osaki say to you?" Kakashi asked breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Where exactly is the dobe?" but before Kakashi could answer, the Hokage's guard had stopped them.

"Before you can travel forward, he must don the chakra cuffs. That is the first condition of Sasuke Uchiha's return." Kakashi nodded his head in agreement and took the cuffs asking them for a moment before proceeding.

"Listen Sasuke. There's not a lot I can say but the answers you want are beyond me. This is the way things are going to play out." Kakashi sighed. "These cuffs will restrict access to your chakra it won't even fill like it's there. You will keep these on you at all times, you won't even piss without them. I can't say what's going to happen to you but you could be executed. They're going to hold a trial, hold you accountable for every bad thing that's happen in the village since you left. Whether you're directly related to it or not. You'll have council with the Hokage now, and be escorted to a hole in the ground later. If this is not your wish I will fight to over your escape as best I can. So you need to choose to leave now or you may be choosing death."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke pondered what he said and before the minute had passed Sasuke answered… "Cuff Me."

Thank You all for reading, Please Review. Chapter 2 will be up soon!

-Swisz Phantom


	2. Trophies

**Chapter Two: Trophies**

Sasuke winced as Kakashi reinforced the Chakra seal on the cuffs. He had been so sure that this was what he wanted a moment ago. Sasuke didn't dare make eye contact with Kakashi. He didn't want to be noticed in his current state, he didn't want to be looked at as weak. All Sasuke's mind could ponder was where his best friend was and what was more important than his return. Kakashi stepped aside as if motioning the Hokage's guard to check the cuffs, none obliged and only stood where they had stopped them. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the chains that linked to the Chakra binds on his hands and feet and pulled him along after him. Sasuke remembered this feeling all too well, when he was just a power hungry boy looking to kill his only blood left and had run away with Orochimaru. He remembered the feeling of chains not literal ones, Orochimaru wasn't stupid, but he remembered the taste of feeling trapped, of being overwhelmed, and of hate. Sasuke had forgotten how dramatic Konoha could be. They had to know if Sasuke didn't want to be taken, he wouldn't be. He would die before submitting forcefully to any one village or man. He had murdered the strongest shinobi he had ever known, his own brother at that, so these precautions while he understood the need for them he deemed them unnecessary. The sound of arguing pulled Sasuke from his thoughts. They were approaching the Hokage's office.

"We cannot afford to put the village at risk any further _Lady Tsunade_." He heard someone yell.

"While I'm still Hokage, how about you try _**NOT**_ telling me what to do!" Sasuke heard the room go quiet and looked at Kakashi who was just facing the door looking down at the chains in his hand. Before Kakashi could knock the door swung open, and there in all his non-wondrous glory was the brown haired black eyed Osaki. Sasuke was the least bit pleased.

For a second their eyes met, both expressionless and the same. Osaki shook his head, he really couldn't stand the Uchiha. He didn't feel sorry for the things he had said to Tsunade. With everything going on the Uchiha had chosen the worst possible time to return.

"And just where do you think you're going brat?" Tsunade called out picking up a book and chucking it at the brown haired man. Sasuke didn't bother looking back he could hear the book connect and a thump follow.

"Now onto more pressing matters….Uchiha-san we have much to talk about. Come. Sit!" Tsunade said motioning with her hand to come forward. She poured him a glass of sake and handed the cup to Kakashi who held it to his lips and allowed him to drink. Her office was messy, books and scrolls everywhere. The wooden table full of empty bottles of Sake. Kakashi had been in the Hokage's office more often than not and no matter how much poor Shizune had tried to keep it clean, Lady Tsunade was more of a pig than her pig.

"Once Osaki closes the door we can begin," she said glaring at him. He closed the door quickly.

"Uchiha-san, you're an S-Rank ninja I'm sure you remember what that means. If we had Z you'd be Z but S is top tier. I'm not going to jerk you around, I'm the only thing standing between the council and your execution and even they don't like me that much. Apparently I was too sweet on the kid. But I don't have that same sweetness for you, I Let Naruto chase you for years but that time has passed. Do you realize what this means for yourself?" Sasuke gave a stern look and nodded to the princess. He wasn't Shikamaru but he was good at calculated moves, he knew the sacrifice.

"Good I'm glad you understand. The only thing of value that you can give the village is an heir. Are you prepared to do this?"

Sasuke could feel the eyes of Osaki and Kakashi burning into his skull. "Yes, it is my intention to produce an heir, with the most prominent bloodline in the village."

"The Hyuuga's?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke smirked at this and shook his head.

"No," he said. "The Namikaze."

Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake, normally Shizune would do such chores but she was home sick. 'He couldn't possibly know' she thought to herself. The idea that Sasuke was somehow able to obtain the information that Naruto was a descendant of the fourth, wasn't something she was astounded by, more like worried. If this became public knowledge she's not sure how the council would react let alone the other countries. Sand she imagined wouldn't really care, Gaara was a friend but the other 3 they could barely agree on what snow tasted like at the last summit. The other villages had already threatened with talks of war if they kept a Jinchuriki that's why naru….

"Hokage-san." Tsunade heard the Anbu captain call out. "Please forgive the intrusion but…"

"Kakashi." She cut him off. "How tight are Sasuke's bonds?" Kakashi shook the chains in his hand for the Hokage to see. "Tighten them please." Kakashi tightened the chains to death defying grip that all seemed to not bother the raven in the least. His smirk had stopped though his eyes had grown quite droopy. Tsunade knew the sleeping medicine she slipped in his sake earlier had begun to work and the Uchiha would be out any second.

"Continue Osaki." Tsunade said but before he could open his mouth the raven was out cold.

"Ah….Baa-chan how much did you give him?" Osaki called out poking the raven's side with a nearby scroll. "I think he's dead."

"What'd ya call me brat?" she said chucking another book off her desk. Hitting the target dead on. Kakashi chuckled at the scene. 'Just like old times' he thought to himself watching Osaki nurture the second large bump on his head.

"Please don't address me so formally brat or the whole village will know."

"Yeah. Yeah" Osaki replied. "What do you want to do with the Uchiha?"

"What we usually do with S-rank ninja," Kakashi intervened, "take them to the wanderer's whole."

Tsunade shook her head agreeing with Kakashi's suggestion. "There's one more thing we need to discuss."

"Whats that?" Oskai asked.

"Naruto." Tsunade answered. Kakashi looked at them both.

"As far as I'm concerned. He's dead and that's the way he's going to have to stay for now. Trial or Not." Osaki added.

"Sasuke's here for him." Tsunade said slamming her hands down on the table, pulling herself out of her chair. Kakashi watched as Osaki picked the Uchiha up and slung him over his shoulder before saying. "Uchiha's nothing more than a traitor, he can't be trusted. He has no future in this village."

"And if the council decides what you say is true?" Kakashi questioned the brown haired man as he opened the door with the sleeping raven.

"I'll kill him myself."

* * *

Sasuke could feel, a throbbing in his neck. 'That damn Tsunade' he thought to himself, he knew that sake tasted funny but he figure she just drank the strong stuff. Sasuke groggily opened his eyes, it was night time now and he was somewhere in the middle of the Forrest on the back of a stranger being transported to God knows where. Sasuke could see the moon illuminating the Forrest with its light. He could almost forget that he was bound and appreciate the sight. _Almost._ Then he smelt it, the ramen on the man's breath and for a second he had hoped it was Naruto but when he lifted himself to look at the blonde, he was told to 'keep still' and he knew it had to be Osaki besides who else would they entrust with transporting him than with an Anbu Captain.

Sasuke used his center to lift himself up from being slung over the man's shoulder. Osaki stopped for a second allowing the raven to reposition himself. Sasuke put his chained arms around the man's neck, positioning himself as if getting a piggy back ride. As soon as Sasuke settled in Osaki continued on their journey jumping from tree to tree. Sasuke didn't very much like the idea of riding on another man's back but he had little to no choice, he could try and break free from the chains, but what would that mean if it ended in him being right where he started , outside of the leaf village without Naruto, speaking of which…

"Hiseki….." Sasuke called to the brown haired man. Wanting to annoy him. "Kiseki?"

"Hosaki? No wait I got it," the raven said, " _Guy Saki_." Osaki almost stumbled out of the tree, he was more than annoyed at the wrong names the raven was calling him.

"That's not my name."

"I have to take a piss."

"You can wait."

"Well if you feel something warm and wet going down your back, I warned you _Guy Saki_ "

"You wouldn't dare," Osaki threatened,

"I would."

Osaki stopped in a pit of frustration, he almost jumped down so he could allow the raven to take the much needed piss he'd been annoying him over, but they were almost there and Kakashi wasn't far behind. 30 more minutes and they'd be at wanderer's pass. Sasuke could wait.

"We're almost there Uchiha, you can hold it."

"You're going to regret that decision."

"Oh really now? Why…" but Osaki wasn't able to finish, Sasuke had tied the chains on his hands around his throat, and used his body weight to pull back and they both went flying out from the tree down to the ground with a thud. Osaki groaned in pain on the damp Forrest floor, 'fucking Uchiha' he thought to himself. He picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. He could hear the jingle of the chains behind him and turned to face the raven who was up against a tree relieving himself.

"I told you." The raven said, securing himself away. "You'd regret it."

"You're lucky I just don't kill you now." Osaki replied.

"Giving out empty threats are we?"

"Just Promises."

The raven smirked at his reply. "That's a lot of talk for going against someone all tied up."

"You think you can beat me Uchiha go for it. We both know you can get out of those chains anytime you want."

"I'm glad you noticed." Sasuke said breaking the chains on his hands. He had already broke the chakra ward when they fell down.

"Now," Sasuke said. "What do you know of Naruto?"

Osaki shook his head at the mention of that name. 'He's never going to let that go,' he thought to himself. 'The whole village will burn if he doesn't.' Osaki sighed. He had been feeling extremely exhausted as of late and dealing with what he assumed was a rare form of an Uchiha in love, he did not have the energy to entertain the questions he had been asking. And so he was forced to tell him what everyone else with the clearance to know knew, what he had been told to do.

"Naruto is dead. I killed him." Osaki prepared himself to be attacked, waiting for a response from the raven. But nothing happened a minute or two had to pass before he saw the raven smile and laugh, as out of character as it was for the constantly brooding raven.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Sasuke questioned sarcastically. "You killed the strongest shinobi in the world?"

"You really don't believe me do you?" Osaki said. "Let me tell you a little bit about the Anbu culture. You know we glorify the bingo book? Anytime strong adversaries are killed we take a trophy." He noticed the raven had stopped laughing. "If only as proof that we've done the things we said we've done and also to prove to superiors these great warriors really are dead, "Osaki said turning his back to the raven.

"For example when I killed your right hand Juugo. I took one of his stone spikes right out of his back before he reverted to his natural form. He was a great warrior but nothing for me to handle." Osaki could feel the Raven's intense gaze upon him. He was sure that even if his chakra had been sealed for hours it was returning to him, he could practically see the glow of red. That, after all, was the reason he had turned his back.

"Are you upset Uchiha?" Osaki asked. "Do you see where I'm going with this conversation?"

Sasuke was caught off at this sudden confession. Juugo dead? He must've been discovered, but dead? Sasuke normally wouldn't care, but Juugo despite being a great annoyance had always been loyal, which is why his disappearance had troubled him. But even still what the brown haired man was concluding… he… 'No' Sasuke thought. He could feel a fire in his veins ignite he had only felt such hatred towards his brother but he had to know…

"And what trophy did you take from Naruto?" The raven questioned but Osaki did not answer with words… Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace and hung it in the Forrest light just high enough for Sasuke to see the jewels bluish glimmer….And in an instant Sasuke blacked out in a fit of rage.

* * *

Kakashi was leisurely jumping through the trees, he had stayed behind to talk to Lady Tsunade without Osaki, and he needed guidance on what to do. While he loved his entire team, he did not want to keep secrets for one person that would torture the other. He hadn't expected Sasuke to return and the things he said, having an heir, with Naruto he assumed wouldn't play out in his favor, what with their current situation and all. He reflected on the things Tsunade had to say…

' _The copycat ninja staying to seek my council, well I thought I'd never see the day'_

' _This is getting out of hand Hokage.' Kakashi responded._

' _While I agree with your assessment I'm not sure what you expect me to do about it for now. Until we can figure out which council members are rallying behind our backs, Osaki stays the way he is.' Tsunade replied._

' _I'll kill them all.'_

' _And when the families withdraw their support, the entire village will collapse. This is a time game. Osaki is this close.' Tsunade motioned with her left hand creating a small gap between her thumb and index finger. 'This close to being pulled into the fold and finding out who called for the death of all Jinchuriki._

' _And with the return of Sasuke?' Kakashi asked. Studying the current Kage._

' _Time just started running out...'_

"Boom." Kakashi heard and the night lit up in front of him in a flash pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud or storm in sight. Kakashi was able to conclude exactly where the lightning came from. 'Shit.' He thought to himself and began speeding towards what he was sure as the attempted murder of Osaki.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The Next Chapter will be up soon.  
**

 **-Swisz phantom**


	3. Let's Get to Work

**RECAP**

' _And with the return of Sasuke?' Kakashi asked. Studying the current Kage._

' _Time just started running out...'_

"Boom." Kakashi heard and the night lit up in front of him in a flash pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up at the sky, and Kakashi was able to conclude exactly where the lightning came from. 'Shit.' He thought to himself and began speeding towards what he was sure was the attempted murder of Osaki.

A few moments earlier…

"Kirin," Sasuke called out. Osaki watched the sky part as if it were the red sea. He waited in anticipation, he had remembered hearing how formidable his lightning attacks had gotten. The clouds continued to form above them, and Osaki dropped his eyes to the raven below the brewing storm. Even in the darkness of the forest he could see the paleness of his skin shaking with what he was sure was rage. For the life of him Osaki could not figure out why this mattered to him so much. Sasuke had killed many people of this Osaki was sure, so why did _he_ matter all of a sudden. A sudden roar of thunder broke through the sky, the bass of it vibrating the earth. The brown haired man looked back into the sky and the lightning beast showed, crawling through the blackness of an already darkened sky. It looked like a dragon Sasuke had set on fire with his Chidori. Osaki amazed but unbothered didn't move as the beast approach him, swaying back and forth like a snake stuck in a song. Osaki and the dragon came face to face and before the brown haired man could process the sheer strength it took to summon such a creature, Sasuke attacked.

There was no profound rhythm that Osaki could find, no pattern, no methodology to his attacks just pure blood rage, punching and kicking at Osaki who wasn't able to counter quite well. He after all did not have access to all of his Chakra. Sasuke managed to land a kick powerful enough to send the man back through two nearby trees. Sasuke didn't think he just attacked, punch after punch kick after kick. Using the beast when he himself didn't manage to land a hit. Osaki made sure to stay away from his dragon. He deemed it more deadly than the raging Uchiha after watching it melt a nearby tree to dust with the fire from its claws. Sasuke would kick high and Osaki would drop low, Sasuke would punch low and Osaki would manage to move just back enough to dodge enraging the raven even more. Osaki did his best to counter the raven without hurting him but this blind rage and attempt on his life was tiring him. He kept his eyes from meeting his but even he knew eventually he would land right where the raven wanted him. Katana clashed with Kunai, again and again and again. The brown haired man was pulled from his thoughts as a Body met with his, a fists with his jaw, and a foot connected to his chest throwing him off balance. The lightning beast struck and Osaki dodged just in time for the beast's claws to miss his chest and just cut across the surface of his abdomen. He could feel the lightning flames burning his flesh and blood dropped from Osaki's mouth. He quickly dropped to the ground encasing the flames with the dirt below hoping to put them out. While Sasuke remained very much untouched. Osaki saw the raven smirk…he must be calming down. Okay now Osaki was pissed… This had to of been going on for 15 minutes but it felt more like an hour. Osaki picked himself up off the damp forest ground, as much as he enjoyed the smell of fresh grass he didn't like the scent of it mixed with his blood, it was time he fight fair. The brown haired man could hear the beast sneering at him, begging him to get up, and Sasuke just stood there feet away from his body awaiting the same thing. Osaki wiped the blood from his mouth and stood.

* * *

"Not Long Now." Kakashi said to himself. He could see the fight escalating from the tree tops he had traveled. He was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't very well go blabbing to Sasuke about well….anything it wasn't his place and he had always put the village above all else. He didn't understand why this felt so different.

Kakashi could feel the chakra in the atmosphere change. Sasuke had been overpowering Osaki all fight with Kirin he could tell but something had changed and Sasuke's chakra started to feel weak. Which is something Kakashi would never associate with the latter.

Kakashi stopped for a second, he wasn't sure exactly what he'd see when he arrived at the fight but if the flames simmering up In the distance was any indication of the way this fight would turn out, he had to be ready to stop either of them at any cost even if that meant hurting his sons.

"Pakkun." Kakashi summoned. The dog ninja appeared scratching his right ear on the branch in front of him.

"Ahhh Kakashi I was in the middle of something…" The lazy dog pouted. What is it that you need?"

"Have Sakura come to the Wanderer's whole at once. She'll be needed to heal an injured S-rank ninja."

The dog didn't bother confirming the request he took off in the opposite direction of his master. Kakashi sure hoped he'd get to her fast.

* * *

"Okay Uchiha…," Osaki said removing his burnt Anbu armor from his chest, tilting his head to each side cracking his neck, "The thing you don't get is that you're out matched here." and again just like before at the gates of Konoha something about his Chakra changed. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was but before there was Genin level Chakra and then there was a whole lot of it. Sasuke could practically see it encasing him, overflowing within him like a sink full of water with the faucet running. Then the air got thicker to breathe in. The man's Chakra was literally suffocating him.

"You are beset by rage for something you can't change." Osaki continued, forming hand signs, boar, horse, and ox. "Chakura Kyūin Jutsu," he called out. "He was a mission, I finished it. The same way I'll finish you right now if you don't stray your course." Sasuke tried to move but the oxygen in his body was depleting and his lungs felt like they were exploding. The beast roared at the realization that his master was in trouble, and rushed towards Osaki to attack but in a flash the captain was gone, and reappeared face to face with the beast, before putting his hand on its snout and dispelling the dragon into a million little blue flames.

Osaki heard Sasuke try to take a gasp of air but knew he couldn't, the Jutsu he had applied pulls all nearby oxygen to him, being a wind ninja things like that had come naturally to him. The blue flames from the beast fell all around them setting the forest ablaze in red. Osaki gloated on the inside about the easy win over the Uchiha, he watched him gasp and gasp until he fell down to his knees. The chakra absorption Jutsu was almost complete, this wasn't his most effective way of knocking an opponent out but it had caught the raging Uchiha off guard and that was good enough for him. Depriving the brain from oxygen for too long was a death sentence that Osaki didn't have the authority to give nor one he really wanted to. He watched the raven fall to his knees gasping.

"You will. Pay. For. What. You've. Taken. From me." Sasuke said between gasps just loud enough for the brown haired man to hear losing his grp on the katana in his hand before passing out.

Osaki walked towards the raven crouching when he reached him, putting his hand over the raven's mouth to make sure he was still breathing. He could feel the light breath feathering against his sweaty palm. He looked around at the fire observing the mess they had made of the forest. 'I will have to get Shino to come here and have his bugs eat away the burn to heal the forest.' Osaki thought to himself. It was like a big whopping sign, too close to the Wanderer's whole for comfort and with all the s-rank shinobi they had in the place below, it wouldn't be hard for their friends to figure out a major battle happened there and sniff out the prison.

Osaki removed his hand from the raven's face, after ensuring he was breathing. He looked for the chakra chains where Sasuke had dropped them but imagined they'd gotten lost in all that. 'I'll have to carry him,' he thought to himself…He'd have no choice but to carry the raven free of his constraints through the pass to the whole and worry about the forest later. The brown haired man glanced at the raven below him once more before scoping his arms beneath the raven's knees then he felt something, something weird he looked at the raven and violent red eyes met brown ones. Kakashi arrived just in time to watch the scene below him.

Osaki looked around him, he was tied to a rock. The Uchiha standing across from him blades laid out on a tree stump. He was inspecting each one. The Anbu captain looked around him, it seemed like a peaceful day, but he could tell by the way the Uchiha was looking at those blades he was trying to choose which toy to play with first. Sasuke sighed with relief, he could finally get the answers he wanted or at least bleed them from him. He walked up to the brown haired man, grabbed his hair and force his eyes to look into his. This would work on any shinobi, on any Kage, on any enemy, he'd see their worst fears their best memories, whatever it is he wanted to see, they'd be at the mercy of his will, but not Osaki he was protected by something. Something wasn't letting him in.

"You killed him?" Sasuke asked putting his blade up against Osaki's throat.

"This must be a Genjutsu... A pretty weak one for an Uchiha don't you think." Osaki replied.

"His necklace… you really killed him?" Sasuke questioned again.

"You don't have any Chakra, how are you sustaining Sharingan…." Osaki questioned.

"You killed my best friend." Osaki heard the raven intervene. You killed the only good thing about this world. He was going to change the Ninja world forever. He was going to make this world better for everyone and you robbed us all of someone great."

Osaki laughed despite his current helpless situation he knew every of the 5 ways to break from a Genjutsu. He stayed tied up for amusement.

"Didn't you put a hole in his chest? Call him a monster? Evaded him for years, your so called _best friend_. Didn't you leave him to die?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed at him dropping the sword in his hands and grabbing the grey torn jacket bloody from their battle pushing Osaki harder into the rock. Osaki smirked at Sasuke feeling the ravens hand shake against him as he continued on.

"Do you think I'm afraid of death Uchiha-san? Do you think Naruto was?" Osaki felt the grip on his jacket loosen.

"Don't you think the world is a much better place without a monster in it?"

"Chidori."

And in that moment, Osaki could have stopped him, could have dodged, could have broken the Genjutsu… the Uchiha was slow and sluggish barely standing having over exerted himself, but as the raven rushed towards him Osaki could see the tiniest tear fall down the raven's cheek and he just couldn't move. Osaki closed his eyes.

"Chidori!" Kakashi intervened just in time, grabbing Sasuke's lightning hand with his own, forcing both their arms to the sky shooting the lightening into the clouds brought about by Kirin. Sasuke collapsed to his knees barely holding onto to consciousness, drained and disoriented. He could hear Kakashi yell.

"Are you fucking Stupid?" and Kakashi punched the brown haired man breaking him from Sasuke's Sharingan. The lightning trapped in the clouds above gave a loud roar to match Kakashi's.

"Kakashi what the hell?" Osaki answered opening his eyes and Kakashi punched him again even harder.

"He would have killed you!" Kakashi screamed trying to get through to the captain. "He would have taken your heart out of your chest and fucking killed you."

Osaki averted his eyes to the struggling raven on the ground, rain beginning to pour down in the aftermath of their battle. He was trying to stand and failing terribly he wasn't even sure if the raven was conscious or if his body just wouldn't give up. Bam! And another punch connected with his jaw knocking him back on his ass. Osaki grabbed his cheek and looked up at the copycat ninja.

"I had it under control." Osaki answered dryly averting his eyes to the side. The sound of the rain drowning his thoughts out.

"You had it under control?" Kakashi laughed grabbing the captain off the ground.

"I don't know what this is, but you better fucking tell him or I will. Cause I didn't sign up to watch you two kill each other. Understood?"

Osaki gave a small nod.

Sasuke tried to open his eyes to confirm the scene before him but the blood and mix of rain prevented him a clear view, he could barely hear the argument over the rain. The last thing the raven heard was 'You better fucking tell him or I will.' And Sasuke Uchiha let the darkness of exhaustion take him away.

Kakashi grabbed the raven and slung him over his shoulder. He gave the forest a once over, making sure the rain had put out the surrounding fires before signaling Osaki to follow.

* * *

An hour later and they were safely secure in the wanderer's whole. A secret offsite prison for s-rank ninja. Only the Anbu knew of it but special ninja like Sakura would often visit to conduct check-ups because fights at the wanderer's whole usually left people missing limbs, her expertise was always wanted. Sasuke was safely in the medic bay, recovering with the on-site medic since Sakura had yet to arrive. Osaki sat at his post outside of the raven's door. Pondering the long day he had had with the unconscious Uchiha. He remained in his thoughts until two of his subordinates showed to relieve him of his post and Osaki returned to his quarters.

Two hours later and Osaki had heard Sakura had arrived, he really wanted to be there but he knew she'd kill him for the way Sasuke looked right now so he stayed in his quarters. The brown haired man stepped inside the recuperating spring outside of his room. Being an Anbu captain had its perks after all.

Three hours later and Osaki had received the report that Sasuke was stable but wouldn't likely regain consciousness for a day or so.

Knock. Knock. Knock. And Osaki jumped back out of the spring grabbing a towel and drying himself off before putting on some boxers he hadn't intended to stay in the hot spring so long but the day's events had exhausted him body and soul and he had fallen asleep without realizing it.

Knock. Knock. Knock. The captain approached the door without opening it sensing Kakashi on the other side.

"What is it? I'm sleep." He called out.

"Open the door." He heard an ominous voice call out. Osaki freaked out.

"Come back later." He said

"Open the doooooorrrrrrrr Osaki…" and the door started to shake. Osaki pushed his body back against the door, turning towards his room using his feet to keep the door from opening.

"uh uh…noooo way." Then he heard it. The low whisper that has haunted his dreams for years…

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" and two fingers came straight through the door right to where the sun don't shine on Osaki and went flying in pain right back into his hot spring.

He could hear Kakashi laughing opening the door inspecting the hole in it before using a Jutsu to restore it to the way it was. Meanwhile Naruto was in the hot spring upside head twitching in pain.

"Why do you insist on greeting me like this?" He asked the copycat ninja grabbing another towel for his now wet again body.

"You need to stop sulking so much."

"It's kind of in the Job description." Osaki added wincing at the healing burn on his abdomen from the lightning beast.

"Hey." Kakashi called out to him. "It's just me and you, you should be able to return to your normal form and heal for now, maintaining a transformation Jutsu and trying to heal has to be killing Kyubi don't you think?

"Right." Osaki called out. Before releasing the seal on his shoulder. The mist cleared and Osaki was gone. There in all his beautiful blonde glory stood Naruto.

"Whooo it feels good to be me." Naruto called out to Kakashi. He went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His tan skin had grown a bit paler and his chin was no longer clean shaven leaving small stubble on his face. "It's been too long since I've been myself."

"Yeah I figured." Kakashi added. "You cant stay like this for long."

"I know." Naruto called out.

"Do you have the report for Tsunade?"

"Yes I've narrowed it down to 5 council members. These five are responsible for the assassination attempt on my life."

"Good." Kakashi called out. "Debrief me. Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
**

 **I owe you all another two chapters this week.**

 **Thanks for the Follows, Favs and Reviews. It keeps me going :)  
**

 **-Swisz Phantom**


	4. Keep The Circle Tight

**Recap:**

 _"Do you have the report for Tsunade?"_

 _"Yes I've narrowed it down to 5 council members. These five are responsible for the assassination attempt on my life."_

 _"Good." Kakashi called out. "Debrief me. Let's get to work."_

Osaki stood outside of Sasuke's room. It had been two days since their battle at the wanderer's pass and the raven had failed to wake up. Osaki played the fight over and over in his head. He analyzed and reanalyzed every moment, the things he had said, the way he had said them and the way he had gotten under the ravens pale skin. Osaki hadn't had much time to think to himself, as the brown haired man or the blonde one. He hadn't even processed the fact that the raven was actually here for him. Sasuke had went to war with a stranger because of Naruto and even though Osaki knew he could never be with his former team member _in that way_ … there was something oddly satisfying about the way Sasuke was willing to die for him. Osaki shook the thoughts out of his head. 'Satisfying' he joked to himself. He tried to remember what Sasuke had been like as a child and as his friend but the things he had done since defecting, the people he killed, and the village he slaughtered outweighed whatever they had shared as children. No matter what the Uchiha could say to him…there's just some things that are unforgivable.

'Ring. Ring.' Osaki knew that sound, since becoming Anbu he had been stationed at the wanderer's whole several times. That ring would always proceed the medic-nin making their rounds and since Osaki had yet to receive notice of any departures, it could be no other than the pink haired protégé. The captain could hear the click of her sandals and the sound of her light voice nearing. She stopped to greet the medical assistants whom Osaki was sure were waiting on orders from her. He hadn't seen much of the pink haired girl in the last year. He wondered if she even cared about his current situation, if she had even noticed Naruto's disappearance. 'Naruto,' Osaki thought to himself, tasting his name on his on conscience. He hadn't thought of himself much lately. It seemed odd to think of himself in third person but Osaki was here and now and Naruto as much as he hated to say it, was his past, at least for now anyway. Last night had been the first time he had seen himself in eons, when you're forced to wear the skin of someone else things like forgetting what you look like happen.

Osaki sighed; he really was losing himself. He ignored his former teammate in the distance and reflected on his meeting last night with Kakashi.

 _"Good." Kakashi called out. "Debrief me. Let's get to work."_

 _Naruto looked up at the silver haired man. "Don't boss me around," he said to him crossing his arms, appearing very irritated at his sensei. "I'm an Anbu captain now you know." Kakashi laughed at this._

" _Nooooooo Naruto, you're not. Osaki is."_

" _Am too!"_

" _You are not."_

" _Am too!"_

" _Whatever brat." Kakashi chuckled. Before falling back to a serious face making eye contact with the Jinchuriki. Kakashi watched the blonde remove a book from his Anbu jacket._

" _This is the profile I've built up on each one of them." Naruto said handing the papers to Kakashi. "Of the twelve council members, with the previous five being ruled out I've also ruled out Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They're blindly loyal to baa-chan. Plus I secured the Utatane's heir while fighting Pein and with those two being such great friends, I find it difficult that they agreed with the attempt."_

 _Kakashi nodded in agreement. 'This is good news.' He thought to himself he didn't really want to be the one to tell Tsunade her drinking buddies tried to kill Naruto. She was a terrible actress and a drunk, she'd never be able to keep a straight face at the next meeting._

" _Tell me about Itada Buori." Kakashi asked, flipping to the next page of the book._

" _Itada Buori. Former local loan shark, before marrying Gia Monotoske. He was a poor kid from the slums who grew up just outside the village. Konoha adopted him as its own when his parents were murdered in the great shinobi war. He became a Genin, hated it, and went back to being nothing. He learned to do favors for everyone in return of money, made enough and began giving loans, made even more money and was soon wealthy enough to buy land. This allowed him to bribe his way onto the council. He married Gia and turned his life around, but he still loves to get his hands dirty."_

" _And what benefit would your death give him?" Kakashi asked._

" _Well none, except his partnership with Oba kimwesaki. Oba would never show it in public but him and Itada are great friends. He's a noble-born, he could never be seen with a peasant-born, plus how he spends his time in public reflects the family. That's why he and Itada frequently meet at night."_

" _Would Oba benefit from your death?" Kakashi asked._

" _Perhaps. Based on my research he avidly spoke against having Jinchuriki in the village after Kyuubi was imbedded with me. I believe he would rather see the Kyuubi set free to destroy the village, rather than see me dead he couldn't get what he wants._

" _And what's that?"_

" _Domain over the village through the police department."_

" _But that's been deprecated since itachi…."Kakashi trailed off._

" _Exactly it doesn't add up."_

" _Let's keep these two as persons of interest." Kakashi said as he continued to flip through the report on Oba before reach the last page with one name on it._

" _Who is Bulma Irigawi?" Kakashi questioned._

" _That was my question too." Naruto answered. "After digging these past few months I don't have anything on them. They're a council ghost. Heir to a seat they never use."_

" _Who's seat?" Kakashi asked._

" _Danzo's."_

Ring. Ring.

The sound pulled Osaki from his thoughts. Sakura had finally arrived at Sasuke's room. The captain gave her a once over, she never really changed. Her hair was even shorter now the pink locks barely falling past her ears. She hadn't gotten taller but he figured they were at the age where growth was no longer to be expected. Osaki would never stare at the medic-nin so openly but he knew she could not see his face through his Anbu mask. Osaki watched Sakura open the door to Sasuke's room and pause. For a second they both remained still. Osaki didn't know why the moment had him so anxious but then again the pink haired protégé had given him his fair share of hospital visits.

"Are you the one who brought him in?" Osaki heard her ask him.

Osaki didn't answer he gave a small nod barely noticeable to anyone even himself. Osaki watched the pink haired ninja's grip on the doorknob tighten before she gave him the fakest smile, said "Arigato" and closed the door behind her. Osaki sighed in relief she had paused for a second there after saying thank you and he was afraid she was going to say something else to him. God knows he could never keep the truth from the woman, at least now she ignored him when he wanted to be ignored.

"Captain Uzo." Osaki looked up at the ninja running to him.

"Yes?" Osaki answered.

"Your Orders sir." The young man said handing Osaki the scroll. "I'm to take your post in your stead until Captain Hatake relieves me."

Osaki nodded and took the scroll. He looked at the young man whose face he couldn't see because of his mask and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly opening the scroll and walking away. He heard the door to Sasuke's room open but paid no attention to it.

Sakura Pulled the needle out of Sasuke's arm, she had given him a strong sedative the night he was brought in so that he would be able to restore his chakra faster with her healing and chakra pills she and Tsunade had developed. Other than extreme chakra depletion and exhaustion, Sasuke had suffered little to no physical damage. Which begged the question, exactly how did an Anbu Captain manage to take Sasuke Uchiha out so easily? She hadn't really gotten details on the fight other than Pakkun saying how bad it was going to be for Sasuke if she didn't get there quick. A lot of things pondered her about Sasuke's sudden return as she rushed from the gates of Konoha to the prison. Why was he back? Was he suddenly ready to atone for defecting? What was going to happen? Would they be team seven again? Would he love her? These were all questions she asked herself during the rainy trip to the Wanderers whole. Even now waiting for the adrenaline shot she administered moments ago to kick in, these questions anxiously berated her as much as her anticipation to lay green eyes on violet ones.

Sakura heard the door click shut.

She looked up at the Anbu who entered the door and greeted him with a smile.

"May I help you?" She asked the Anbu didn't answer only shook his head left to right saying no. "The captain asked me to assist you while he's away until Captain Hatake gets here to relieve me."

Sakura watched the Anbu lift his mask so she could see him grin sheepishly at her, she smiled back at him.

"I don't think I'll need help but company I wouldn't mind."

"Of course Haruno-san," he grinned at her again walking to her side of the room. Sakura's eyes traveled with him, as he walked by the white plastered walls to the chair behind her and sat down. She smiled at him again but this time in unease. She didn't like his grin it reminded her too much of Kabuto and if the ninja world had taught her anything it was to always trust her gut. 'He has to be here for Sasuke,' she thought to herself before pulling another needle out of her pocket. She had been here a dozen times and never seen his mask. Sakura had been in the prison not only as head medic but also to torture several patients. Treatment for S-rank ninja always went one way, you healed them back to health, because most are almost always brought in dead or dying. So she'd heal their bodies, be extra nice, let them even grow a soft spot for her then once fully recovered she'd know just how to torture them. She knew just where things hurt. Knowing the anatomy of a body had helped her advance to Jonin in unimaginable ways. _Really unimaginable ways_. So Sakura wasn't scared of the Anbu behind her, she knew that for sure. She hadn't been the damsel in distress for years but where she made up in strength she lacked in strategy. As much as she hated to admit, she fought more like Naruto when he was a child. Land a hit and change the world. She wanted to smile at the memory in her head but she still had to worry about the strange Anbu in her presence. 'Who is he?"

She took the vial of adrenaline off the table again, in a hurry, knocking over the table with her vials of medicine. "Haruno-san?" she heard him callout to her. "Is everything okay?" she gave him a small smile before bending down and collecting her items, she heard his approaching footsteps, he bent down to help her pick up her things, but when she looked up to meet his mask, green eyes met black ones. She knew those eyes and if one thing was certain the Anbu could be no other than Sai. She was in more danger than ever before.

* * *

"Tell me who sent you."

"I can't." said Sai. "Or did you forget about the binding on my tongue."

"How about I cut it out for you?" Osaki replied arms crossed staring at the man tied to the chair in the underground cell.

"Then you'd never know the wonders my tongue can do." Sai said. Osaki gave a disgusted look to Sai before looking to Kakashi and shrugged him off.

"That's it?" Sakura asked frustrated at the indifference of the conversation. "He tried to kill Sasuke and you shrug it off?"

"I'm not so sure he was trying to kill me." Sasuke chimed in. He had remained quiet during the interrogation. He knew this Sai kid, he had seen him with team seven a number of times during their run in's. So why would he be trying to kill Sakura?

"I heard a struggle and I opened my eyes to see him stab Sakura with the sedative, when she went limp in his arms he laid her down in the chair. He never once paid attention to me. He turned his back to me and I was able to subdue him from there before Guy Saki busted the door open."

"Hey it's OoooooooooSaki Uchiha."

"Whatever." Sasuke responded

"So you think he was ordered to kill Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking at the smiling prisoner.

Sasuke responded with a stern "Hn." Shaking his head up and down confirming Kakashi's thoughts. Sasuke glanced over at Osaki and Kakashi as they talked amongst themselves. 'You better fucking tell him or I will,' Sasuke heard the words rang through his head as he flashed back to the rainy battlefield they had created. He was willing to wait to hear what he anticipated was the full story behind Naruto's death or if he wasn't dead as he assumed that sentenced suggested, it would at least clarify his disappearance. But in the case the brown haired man had killed his friend things could only end in two ways, with both his and Osaki's death or Osaki's only.

"You're very observant Uchiha," Sasuke heard the captured ninja whisper to him "So well with surroundings. Have you ever tried looking at what's in front of you?"

Sasuke didn't bother replying. He kept his eyes on the interaction between Kakashi and Osaki. Kakashi wasn't a very intimate person in fact as team seven Kakashi was never relatively close to them, only when he'd pulled out that stupid book or when he trained them. Even in fights he trusted them to act accordingly. So why the fuck was Kakashi so close to a stranger? At first Sasuke concluded they were fucking, but he knew _that_ kind of intimacy and he just didn't see Kakashi plowing the brown haired man. It was something different, deeper than friends, different than brothers. He and Naruto resembled brothers as children. He knew what interaction like that would be although he could admit they didn't have the healthiest relationship then. Osaki stood to attention when Kakashi called for him, listened to him, respected him. If Kakashi's display in the forest was any indicator, he obviously cared for the boy. It was more like father and son. But Sasuke couldn't just sit with that conclusion, who was Osaki to be so close to Kakashi, so much so he wouldn't care about the fact he claimed to kill Naruto. 'You better fucking tell him or I will' rang through his head again and all Sasuke Uchiha knew was that he needed answers and he needed them soon.

"Excuse Me." Sakura called out to them.

"EXCUSE ME!" but they kept talking.

" **EXCUSEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE!"** Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. The room began shaking and Sai fell over in his chair. Osaki was holding his hands over his ears and Kakashi and Sasuke stood looking unbothered. 'That seemed to have gotten their attention,' she thought to herself.

"Don't you think if it's my life in danger, I should be included in your discussion?"

Osaki ran his hand through his hair in frustration, the investigation wasn't exceling fast enough for his liking. Osaki looked at Kakashi for an answer of what to do, he offered none. But then Kakashi unfolded his arms and let his hands fall to his side and Osaki watch him draw the smallest circle in the air with his finger and he understood.

" _Captain Uzo." Osaki heard Kakashi call out to him. He had just left Sasuke's room after receiving his orders from the strange Anbu._

 _Osaki shook his head in acknowledgement and looked up at the approaching man who changed his direction to continue walking with him. He had been in deep thought about the things that had transpired a couple nights ago._

" _Captain Hatake."_

" _Have you done what we discussed? What I ordered?"_

" _I'm not sure what you're referring too." Osaki said smiling at the captain walking beside hm._

" _Of course you do, it involved that one technique you know… the one you looooove."_

" _I'm not sure which one you're referring too."_

" _You knooooow Captain Uzo… the 1000 years of death."_

 _Naruto froze in fear, his ass hadn't healed from the last one and he was planning to attack him again. He was more than willing to comply if it meant saving him from the questions the medic nin's would ask if he went to get healing cream._

" _I remember now." Osaki said. "And what of the others? If I share this technique do we not fear it becoming common knowledge?"_

" _We should keep the circle tight with those we trust."_

" _And you trust this subordinate?" Osaki Questioned. Talking in code incase prying eyes were watching and prying ears were listening._

" _With my life." They continued walking in silence as Osaki made his way back to his room._

" _By the way Captain Uzo, why are you not at your post?"_

" _My Post?" Osaki questioned. "I received your release order."_

" _I didn't send a release order."_

 _All Kakashi heard was a low 'fuck' and the brown haired man was gone._

 _Osaki ran as fast as he could to get to Sasuke's room but when he got there the door was locked. He kicked once, and kicked again before the door busted open and there was a half-naked Uchiha holding Sai against the wall. Red eyes met his mask even though Osaki was sure he could see right through it._

" _Now does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"_

That was two hours ago.

"Captain Uzo?"

The call of his name broke him from his thoughts. He looked at the annoyed medic across from him before answering.

"Forgive my rudeness Haruno-san, but this is an Anbu matter. Any information shared here should be handled by the Black Ops."

"I was just attacked!"

"I don't see any clear or present danger to you."

"My attacker is right there."

"This is an Anbu Black Site Haruno-san. This place doesn't exist. And neither does your attacker."

"The Hokage will hear about this!" Sakura yelled before she stomped out of the room.

Osaki sighed loudly but wasn't given a moment to enjoy the peace of the room.

"Captain Uzo… Your Orders," Kakashi said grabbing the grinning Sai. He untied him from the chair and escorted him from the room. Osaki sighed even louder before looking up to meet the raven haired ninja.

"And what exactly are your orders Uzo?"

"That's _Captain Uzo_ to you."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response.

"What's the point of taking a prisoner if you're going to release him?'

Osaki looked at him in confusion.

"Small talk doesn't suit you Uchiha. Besides this wasn't his cell. This is yours."

Sasuke didn't respond. He looked around the room at the small cot and the toiletry. This place was a hole but it was better than some of the places he had been with Orochimaru. Sasuke stared the captain up and down.

"Something you want to say Uchiha?"

"Naruto isn't dead."

"How are you so sure? You were sure two nights ago." Osaki added

"Hn."

"You tried to kill me."

"You almost let me." Sasuke said sternly. "Naruto isn't dead."

"You better hope for the village's sake he is."

"Hn."

"Tell me the truth Uzo."

"That's _Captain Uzo_ to you."

The silence resumed and Osaki wasn't sure for how long but he knew if he wanted to raven to leave it alone, if he wanted time to figure out who had order his murder he had to get the raven on bored. The way he was blabbing Naruto this Naruto that, he'd mess everything up. He didn't know how to say it or how to start.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room Uchiha. You're a rogue ninja I'm sure you're good at keeping secrets."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He looked the brown haired man in the eyes as if telling him to continue.

"We don't know if Naruto is dead. We know an Elite ordered it but by the time we reached him, there was blood everywhere too much to be alive."

"That's where you got the necklace from?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Osaki replied.

"Then who was ordered to kill him?"

"Me…"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Naruto/Sasuke Fight:**

Understand that in no way is this a super Naruto. We see a Sasuke who isnt calculated, who has succumb to rage. He also had on chakra chains. These variables make Sasuke the lesser opponent where as we have a very serious very calculated Naruto. The fight almost seems unfair but in no way is sasuke at max strength or capabilities.

 **Feedback: I appreciate the follows favs and reviews!**


End file.
